A Mild Case of Amnesia
by CherishXme
Summary: Sakura Mikan loses her memory temporarily after an klutzy accident. Everyone is trying to get her memory back. Natsume thinks its better for her to forget him, but finds himself losing his mind. It looks like she's falling for his best friend. NXM
1. Chapter 1

**A Mild Case of Amnesia**

By: Cherishxme

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Gauken Alice in any way or form.

_Full Length Summary:_ After a misfortunate accident, Sakura Mikan loses her memory. Her friends are working their hardest to find a way to trigger her memory so she can remember everyone, but the one guy who thought it'd be better off if she forgot him finds himself more and more irate at the fact that she doesn't remember him at all. Even more, she seems to be falling for his best friend. Jealous much?** NXM**

**Chapter One**: Memory Lapse

It was bright and sunny day at Gauken Academy. In the solitude and the cool shade of his usual sanctuary, the crimson-eyed boy found solace and contentment. He found childish pranks and running around and screaming very tiring.

Neatly balanced on the thickest branch of the tree, Natsume took out his favorite manga and started at the last chapter he had been working on.

Everything was quiet.

The sun was shining down through the leaves, creating a dappled shade, and the breeze that swept through the academy was quite restful. Natsume started to doze off, his manga managing to slowly make its way to his forehead and rest there, covering his eyes from the morning light.

**"KYAHHHHHHHHH!"**

A piercing scream pierced the still air.

The birds screeched and flew out from the trees.

A teacher delicately balancing a bunch of strange chemicals from the latent ability lab jumped and ended up spilling strange purple liquid on him, making tentacles grow from his head.

Natsume fell off the tree branch at the sudden noise and landed face first into the green lawn.

"What the hell was that?"

Natsume sat up quickly as the manga fell ten seconds after he did, hitting his head as it made its way down. He cursed, feeling like a fool and equally as grumpy from the fact that he had made such a disgraceful fall on his face. Being rumpled was not his style, but he felt very rumpled right then.

"Mikan."

"It's okay Hotaru! I'm going to help you clean up! Keep working on your project!"

A cheerful looking brunette with hazel eyes was dressed in the school uniform and an oversized apron and set with a blinding smile set to work destroyin-- cleaning Hotaru's workspace. She held a duster firmly in her hand.

"Mikan. Don't. Touch. Anything."

"It's such a mess Hotaru! This is so dusty! Let me just—"

As soon as Sakura Mikan reached for the dusty looking box and touched it with her duster a current of electricity ran through her.

"That is an anti-theft device. The whole entire 'dusty' cabinet is rigged to that divice for safekeeping my ideas. It has memorized my fingerprints and DNA so it won't hurt me. You shouldn't touch that."

Hotaru wordlessly got out of her seat, walked past a twitching and smoking Sakura Mikan, and opened the cabinet the drawers without a single jolt to prove her point.

"So please leave."

"Hotaru! I'm sorry, I'll find something else to help you with…"

"Please don't." The purple-eyed girl replied with a sigh.

Sakura looked around quickly, whipping her head side to side to be of any use, any use to her friend. She wanted to do SOMETHING.

"Let me help organize all this junk right here for you Hotaru!"

"Mikan… that's my--."

Hotaru moved quickly to try to stop her best friend from touching it. But it was too late.

The overly eager friend had managed to get to it first.

"I'll start with this one right here!"

Sakura quickly tried to pull the large item out from a seemingly disorderly pile of junk.

"Mikan that's my scrap pile--."

"Oy… Hotaru don't worry I--."

Without warning, the pile that Sakura Mikan had been trying to clean up started to tremble and groan.

A look of genuine worry sparked in Hotaru's eyes.

"Baka get out of the--."

_CRASH!_

In a flurry of metal, plastic, wires, and other mismatched items, the small brunette disappeared beneath the falling debris.

**"KYAAAAHHH!"**

Sakura's shrill scream reverberated through the whole campus before it was cut off by a clang of metal and plastic.

"MIKAN!"

Eyes wide with worry, the purple haired inventor threw herself after her friend and dug through the pile. Finding that her pile of metal and scraps were hard to dig through, Hotaru searched through her cabinet and took out a remote control for one of her updated older inventions. It was the treasure-seeking mole in a smaller form.

The mole with sunglasses and drills for hands was around Hotaru's height. Usually it searched for treasure in smaller nooks and crannies of places her larger treasure hunting robotic mole could not enter, but this time she was looking for her friend.

With a click, the mole unwound itself and drilled through the metal with careful precision and ease until it could an auburn pigtail.

"Mikan!"

The mole gently pushed back the debris around the girl and unearthed the hurt girl.

"Baka, this is why I told you not to help me, my machines could do the cleaning without your help…"

Hotaru trailed, off realizing that her friend was unconscious and a trail of blood was seeping from her hairline.

"MIKAN!"

In the Alice Academy nurses room...

--

"Don't worry Ms. Imai, Sakura Mikan has no serious injuries. Just a nasty bump on her head."

The ice queen sighed. She'd never get her papers and inventions done now, Sakura Mikan had seen to that.

The doctor robot smiled at the worried friend.

"You must've been really worried, you came here in a frenzy."

**"MIKAN!"**

The nurse's office door was slammed open by a bunch of worried elementary school students.

"Children! Go back to class!" The nurse robot frantically waved her arms at them. "It's nothing big! Shoo! Shoo!"

"We came with Narumi-sensei! We heard what happened to Mikan and we had to come!"

"Oh nurse, just be nice and let them see their friend." Narumi sensei said with a smile.

"Mikan!"

Yuu pushed his way to the front, followed by Shumire, Koko, and a very worried looking Ruka.

"Shush! She's not awake… don't…"

"I don't want to wake up yet… five more minutes…" Sakura Mikan responded to everyones noise as everyone crowded around her. She scratched at her bandaged head.

"She just banged her head a little and is a little bruised. You guys should go now she--."

**"TAKAYAKI!"**

Everyone let out a gasp or a shriek as the previously sleeping brunette bolted upright suddenly.

Sakura Mikan blinked.

"She's awake!"

"Mikan!"

"Mikan!"

Sakura turned to look at the voices gently calling her.

"Are you okay? You bumped your head hard."

Hotaru sighed a sigh of relief as she managed a small smile at her best friend.

"Baka. You should not do such a reckless thing ever again."

Everyone waited for the rain of tears and apologizes.

It never came.

The brunette continued to stare at the purple haired girl.

"I'm sorry, it seems as if you know me, but who're you?"

The whole room froze.

"Where am I?"

...a few minutes later...

--

"So… do you remember… him?"

Natsumi sensei pulled Ruka and pushed him forward.

"…"

Sakura Mikan stared at the blonde haired boy, bringing her face up to his.

The blonder haired pretty boy flushed a beet red as she examined his face.

"No…"

"How about… him?"

Narumi pointed at Yuu.

"…No…"

"Him?"

Narumi pointed at Tsubasa Andou who was standing at the doorway with a worried look on his face.

"N-no…"

The blonde haired teacher sighed.

'Oh boy, seems like she forgot everyone. The only thing she remembers is her name and her Alice.'

The nurse robot pushed her way through the muttering crowd as she pushed Mikan to go to bed.

"Hmmm… I'm thinking this must be temporary amnesia. I didn't think she had hit her head so hard to lose her memory…Okay students! Shoo! Shoo!"

"Do you think she'll get better? If we bring Imai's older brother, do you think he can cure her?"

Yuu asked, tugging the robots arm.

"Amnesia… well you know, things like this might take time. Imai has a pain healing Alice, memories have nothing to do with what his capabilities can handle. She just needs a trigger to trigger her memories. Until then, she needs some rest and the love of her friends."

**BAKA BAKA BAKA!**

"_I SAID SHE NEEDED REST!"_ The nurse screamed at Hotaru as the stoic girl hit her best friend with her baka cannon.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA!**

"_**IMAI**_!"

Ruka grabbed Hotaru's arm.

"Stop that!"

Hotaru shrugged off the animal pheromone boys arm and continued to fire at her best friend.

"_HOTARU_!"

Shumire slapped the gun out of the girls hand.

"Baka. Now do you remember? I always hit you with baka bullets because you're a complete moron."

"**HOTARU** ARE YOU _CRAZY_? You just knocked out Sakura Mikan and her injuries got worst!"

"How dare such a reckless friend forget the ones most precious to her."

Hotaru had no expression on her face, but she was visibly upset as she picked up her gun and walked out.

In the large hallways of Alice Academy...

...

"Uh…"

Sakura Mikan held the map to her classes and was walking around nervously. She had no idea where her classes were. She couldn't remember!

She was pretty baffled, all the strangers that had gathered around her said that they knew her, and she couldn't remember any of them. She was especially bothered by the fact that the purple haired girl with black hair cut short in a stylish bob hit her with a gun that called her a moron every second that it was fired. In fact, thinking of it gave her a headache.

A splitting migraine flooded her head, making her fall down to her knees.

"Hey Polka dots."

A raven-haired boy turned the corner, obviously skipping class with Ruka. He didn't admit it to his friend, but after Ruka mentioned Sakura got a bad bump in her head and got temporary amnesia, he had to come take a look for himself.

She didn't respond to her nickname.

"Oy! Ugly!"

She still didn't respond, she seemed to be cradling her head.

"It hurrttts!"

"Mikan!"

Ruka left Natsumes side as he ran towards his crush in concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh! The blonde boy! R-ruka right?"

"H-hai…" Ruka looked at Sakura with concern. "You sure you should be moving around with you being… forgetful and all?"

"Awe, you're too cute Ruka! I do need help with finding my classes though."

At the word cute, steam almost escaped out of Ruka's ears as he became a beet red.

"Whose the guy whose staring at me like he's going to kill me?" Mikan asked, pointing at Natsume who was looking at her like he was going to burn her to death.

"Uh… that's your friend errr… partner… Natsume Hyuuga."

"Are you serious Polka? You don't remember me at all?"

Mikan blinked, staring at the ebony haired boy with a cute confused look.

"I'm sorry, but I'm Sakura Mikan… I don't think my name is Polka."

For some reason, Natsume felt his blood pressure rising at her very clueless look.

"You moro--…"

He was interrupted by the sound of the bell.

**_RING!_**

"Oh! Mikan, I'll walk you back to class. I don't think I can skip today Natsume,"

Ruka gave Natsume an apologetic look.

With that, he helped Sakura get up and they both walked to class.

...

--

Hotaru seemed to be in an awful bad mood.

Maybe it was the fact that she ran out of crab miso soup.

Maybe it was the fact that she ran out of lead for her pencil in the middle of a surprise test.

**Or** maybe it was the fact that Sakura Mikan was not there like she usually was to hug and love her with her slightly annoying and over endearing antics.

_Maybe._

'Maybe I should ask Oniichan if he could do anything about this annoying girl, who is even more annoying when she can't remember me.'

Of course, Mikan, her best friend was sleeping during the surprise test.

She watched as her friend suddenly bolted up, drool dribbling down her mouth in an ungainly manner as she sleepily stared at the paper in front of her, only to fall asleep again.

Jinno-sensei did not look very happy.

"Ms. Sakura Mikan… detention!"

Detention...

--

Sakura Mikan ended up in the detention room with the usual group of misfits, which included Koko and the crew.

"Mikan-chan!"

Koko waved, his happy face smiling blankly at her as she timidly walked towards them.

"Koko…?"

"That's right, that's my name. I can read minds. I know you don't remember."

"Y-yes…" Sakura tilted her head and laughed nervously.

"**SIT DOWN IN YOUR SEATS!** This isn't free time, it's detention!"

The sternest teacher of Alice Academy brought down his "teaching" stick and pointed it at Mikan. Electricity sizzled at the end.

Quickly she made her way to her seat and sat down, sweating considerably as Jinno continued to glare at her.

"What an unsightly group! Kokoroyumi! Mochiage! Mikan! _Natsume_!"

"Natsume?"

Sakura Mikan turned around to see the black haired boy that she had bumped into in the hallway.

'What's he doing here?'

The dark haired boy sat on his desk with a devil-may-care look as he propped his feet on the desk. At the sudden use of his name and when he caught Sakura Mikan looking at her his eyes narrowed into a glare.

"What you looking at Polka dots?"

"My name isn't Polka dots its Sakura Mik—"

**_BZZZT!_**

Sakura let out a shrill shriek as Jinno sent a bolt of electricity to knock some sense into her.

**"PAY ATTENTION!"**

--

Well, apparently, Natsume Hyuuga got caught by Jinno-sensei after class, skipping the following class in his usual spot. The tree.

'This is ridiculous… why the hell am I here?'

Not trying to hide his look of utter boredom, he stared at Sakura Mikans back from his seat in the way back. Jinno-sensei had made sure Sakura got the seat in the front. He was watching her work like a hawk.

'Stupid moron has the nerves to forget who I am. Not that I care. Less trouble for me. I guess.'

Time passed slowly in detention, and as soon as Jinno got up to tell them that detention was finally over, Koko and Mochu got up quickly to make their way out.

"That was horrible! IS that teacher always so stern?"

"Just seems like he likes to pick on you. It's always been like that Mikan-chan."

Koko replied.

Sakura tilted her head, a question coming to her mind.

"Hey Koko… what do you know about me? I don't know anything about myself so I--."

"You're an moron who follows Hotaru around like a _lesbian _lover, who wears polka dot underwear, is a complete klutz, and is flat as a pancake."

Natsume couldn't help but interject as he somehow managed to walk over to Sakura's side. His cold red eyes looking away from her before he looked down at her, a smirk crawling over his face.

"W-what…" Sakura's face started to change color. It was red, then purple, blue, and then green.

"See?"

He patted her on her chest with enough force to push her down onto the ground.

Her skirt flew up and she landed on her butt with an undignified thump.

"No polka dots today. Strawberry prints?"

**"P-P-PERVERTTT!"**

Sakura got up and started to cry as she hit Natsume on his chest with two small fists.

**"I'LL NEVER GET MARRIED! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"**

"This scene looks awfully familiar." Mochu said with a sweatdrop.

"Mikan is Mikan, even with her forgotten memories."

"Amazing you don't remember who I am, when you act just like before when the right buttons are pressed." Natsume murmured, a stress mark growing on his head as he endured her shrill cries and her abuse.

**"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU TO MOLEST ME YOU INCONSIDERATE JERK!"**

A flame lit on one of his hands and he held it to her pigtail, igniting it.

_"M-MOU?!_" Sakura screamed, as she smelled burning hair. She ran around the room in panic.

**"MY HAIR IS ON FIRE! HE LIT MY HAIR ON FIRE! _AHHH—_"**

_SPLASH_

There was delightful silence as an elephant robot sprayed water on her head, leaving her quiet and not on fire.

"You're so loud. Mikan."

Hotaru stood there with a remote.

"Thank you Imai! H-how can I repay your kindness?"

'What? No running over to Hotaru with tears in her eyes?' Mochu thought with a bland look on his face. 'Well, I guess Mikan really can't remember a thing…'

Although a look of hurt passed through Hotaru's eyes, a shine of greed also overtook it as well.

"500 rabbits."

"R-rabbits… whats that? What're you going to do with animals--."

**BAKA BAKA!**

The bullets rained down like the apocalypse on the poor girl.

"You're really a moron. Taking the fun out of my hobby. It's money. You owe it to me."

"M-m-money…"

'Somehow those baka bullets strike me as very familiar…' Sakura thought with tears in her eyes as she tried to dodge another round of baka bullets.

"Mikan!"

Sakura turned around to see Yuu…

'Wow he looks like a girl every time I see this Yuu guy…'

…and Ruka…

_"RUKA-PYON!_"

Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at Sakura.

"Ruka…_ PYON_? Is it possible you remember Ruka?" Yuu asked, pushing up his glasses in nervous excitement.

"I-im sorry. I don't know why but p-pyon kind of slipped from my mouth… I-im s-so sorry…"

Ruka looked at Sakura Mikan.

"Uh, er… do you remember why you call me that?"

"N-not really…"

"I'm so nervous, Ruka must be mad at me for calling him a weird nickname… He's so nice to me despite my bad memories. Everyone else is being mean, especially that black haired boy named Natsume… he's a perverted devil. Ruka is so cute… I wonder if he has a girlfriend. He feels familiar somehow…"

Everyone heard a pin drop.

Koko smiled brightly as he continued reading Sakura's mind.

"I don't know why, but every time that scary purple eyed girl hits me with a baka bullet, it feels very familiar. Maybe she hates me? I don't understand… I don't remember them but everything seems so familiar…"

"H-hey!" Sakura yelled, lifting her fist and trying to hit Koko.** "STOP READING MY MIND!"**

"C-c-ute…" Ruka was blushing head to toe.

"Perverted devil… _teme_…"

Everyone jumped as a bright flame erupted from Natsume's hand.

"It's time to run!" Koko said cheerfully as him and Mochu made a run for it.

'Ruka pyon eh? Maybe I can find a way to trigger Sakura Mikans memory all at once...' Hotaru thought as she hopped onto her giraffe bike to run away from the angry flame caster.

--

To be continued...

--

Preview for Chapter two:** Lets Torture Mikan!**

--

"Yeah. Mikan usually irritates me, but it irritates me more she doesn't remember me." Hotaru said with an evil glint in her eye. "She owes me a considerable debt, and if she doesn't remember, that is no good to me."

"Whats the plan?" Ruka asked.

"Lets try to get a bunch of memories that Mikan would put as "unforgettable memories". Like the dance, the forgotten woods, and her first hazing in class. Lets re-enact them." Hotaru replied.

"This means Natsume has to participate."

"Hn. Why me?" The raven haired boy said with a look of annoyance.

"Would you rather her forget you?" Ruka asked with a sigh.

"Yeah." Natsume replied. 'It's better off that way anyways. I'm the last thing she needs to remember.'

Hotaru looked at Natsume for a long time, her cold calculating eyes observing him.

"You know, Natsume, you're going to lose if you don't participate."

"Lose what?"

Hotaru raised an eyebrow.

"Lose her."

--

Please Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Mild Case of Amnesia**

By: Cherishxme

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Gauken Alice in any way or form.

**Authors Note:** I really enjoy writing this fanfiction. I don't want to drag this story on too long, so I'll try to keep it short and sweet for everyone! Ten chapters at the most, five at the least! I really like Natsume and Mikan. They're so cute... 3 I can't wait to start writing the best parts of my fanfiction. YOU know what I mean!

A few shout outs for the first three reviewers! Thanks to **MeIsWatIam**, **AzurEaqua**, and** KMAC 08**! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter just as much as the first and this story comes out better than you expected!

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Please remember to read and review!

-/-/-

**Chapter Title:** Let's Torture Mikan!

-/-/-

Already, Hotaru had set a plan in motion.

"Why did you gather everyone here Imai-san?"

Shumire, Koko, Mochu, Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa, Yuu, Youichi, and pretty much everyone in class including Mr. Bear were sitting around the picnic table.

She had sent everyone a message through turtle mail to meet her there after class.

"I need everyone's help. But first…"

She passed around a bucket with a sign that was labeled "please pay 50 rabbits for good cause".

The bucket went around halfway around the room before Shumire grabbed it and threw it at Hotaru, her eyes glowering.

"What the heck! You greedy money_ troll_! What're we paying 50 rabbits for?!"

"A good cause. It'll cost 100 rabbits for me to say it right now, or you can just pay 50 rabbits and find out when everyone else is finding out." Hotaru replied as she picked up all the rabbits off the floor and put it back into the bucket and passed it around again.

_"Grr…_ you better be glad I'm curious Imai." Shumire hissed as she ran a hand through her curly black hair before reaching into her purse to take out 50 rabbits.

After the bucket made its way around (Natsume avoided paying for it) Hotaru had a small treasure-hunting mole pick up the bucket and dump it into a safe in its chest panel to keep it safe.

"**SO **what's the _good cause_? It better be good or I'm going to get my money back!" Shumire said haughtily.

"Bringing back Sakura Mikans memories."

There was a brief silence.

"How're we going to do that? Yuu asked timidly.

"The trigger can be very hard to find. It might take a few months, but they said the amnesia was temporary…"

"Doesn't Sakura Mikan usually irritate you anyways Hotaru? You always complain!" Mochu said loudly.

"Yeah. Mikan usually irritates me, but it** irritates **me more she doesn't remember me." Hotaru said with an evil glint in her eye. "She owes me a _considerable_ debt, and if she doesn't remember, that is no good to me."

"Whats the plan?" Ruka asked.

"Lets try to get a bunch of memories that Mikan would put as "unforgettable memories". Like the dance, the forgotten woods, and her first hazing in class. Lets re-enact them." Hotaru replied.

"This means Natsume has to participate."

"Hn. Why me?" The raven-haired boy said with a look of annoyance.

"Would you rather her forget you?" Ruka asked with a sigh.

"Yeah." Natsume replied. 'It's better off that way anyways. I'm the last thing she needs to remember.'

Hotaru looked at Natsume for a long time, her cold calculating eyes observing him.

"You know, Natsume, you're going to lose if you don't participate."

"Lose what?"

Hotaru raised an eyebrow.

"Lose her."

There was a long silence.

Natsume got up from the seat and walked away.

"You guys do your dumb plan but I have no interest in this matter. One less moron for me to deal with. Come on Ruka."

The blonde haired boy didn't get up to follow his friend away from the meeting.

"I said… Ruka…"

"I'm staying Natsume! I want to help."

A strong look of stubbornness crossed Ruka's pretty features.

"I _care_ about Mikan. I want to do all that I can to get her memories back. The special memories we've all created together. I want her to remember them. I don't like how long its taking for her to remember. I want her back now."

Natsume stared at Ruka, his eyes narrowing slowly as he realized what he was saying.

'An indirect confession of his crush on Mikan… how cute…' Everyone but Hotaru, Shumire, and Natsume thought.

"We're with you Nogi…" A classmate said with sparkles flying around him.

"I'm with you too Ruka, you_ doting _little lover **you**." Tsubasa said, a knowing smile on his face.

A red blush rushed over Ruka Nogi's face.

"S-stop… I-i…"

"It's love." Misaki said with a smile. "What a blushing little shy boy…"

"**STOP PICKING ON HIM!** They're only friends!" Shumire screamed, breaking the sudden aura of pity on the love struck little boy.

"_Right_ Ruka? You don't like her or anything?"

Ruka's face was bright red, and he opened his mouth to answer, but could only make strangled noises and finally decided to give up and turn his head away, hiding as the "watching over Ruka and Mikan group" looked at him adoringly.

"_Tch_. What a waste of time. Do what you want."

Natsume didn't want to watch his love struck friend anymore.

"N-natsume…" Ruka said quietly as his friend walked away.

Hotaru rolled her eyes.

'A stoic idiot.' She thought to herself.

Well, it was time to get started on the plan.

-/-/-

'Poor idiot.' Natsume thought as he watched the girl from his seat next to her. Little did she know, but the hazing she had already went through once during the beginning of her elementary school years was about to be repeated today. Minus his participation.

"You're not concerned about Mikan not remembering you?" Ruka asked with skepticism.

"I hate her. I don't care. It's better this way. I hope she never remembers me." Natsume had replied.

'It's true. I don't care if she remembers me.' Natsume thought quietly as he looked at the smiling girl. 'She's always smiling, the longer she tries to get to know me, the more she'll lose that smile of hers.'

A pang of sadness reverberated through his inner being. It was something he was used to.

'Another person to lose in my lifetime, it's not a big sacrifice. As long as I'm near to protect them it's all right… wait… stop. I sound like I care for that ugly girl. I really don't.'

**"HEY SAKURA MIKAN!"**

Shumire stood in front of the startled brown haired girl with an evil smirk on her face.

"W-what?" Sakura squeaked, surprised and confused.

"Since you don't remember us, you have to go through a test to be accepted by our class. If not, we think you should start over and drop out."

"H-hey, isn't that a little mean?" Sakura said quietly, her eyes looking a bit hurt.

"You have to pass a test. You have to go to the Forgotten Forest and uh… get through it unhurt."

"W-whats the Forgotten Forest?"

"A dangerous place." Mochu replied, "You better pass it or…" He used his telekinesis to bully the poor girl and lifted her off the ground.

"Or you'll regret coming here."

"B-but I came here because… because…" Sakura trailed off.

'Why am I here? If people don't want me…'

"I'm here because I followed someone here!" Sakura bursted out. Letting out her nullification Alice and falling flat on her face.

"Who?" Hotaru asked as she gently sipped her crab miso and watched her friend.

Sakura looked dumbfounded, and felt sweat drop down her back as everyone looked at her expecting an answer.

'I faintly remember… following someone… feeling sad…'

"Someone? I don't remember?" Sakura said with an awkward laugh.

This only earned Baka bullets to her face from Hotaru.

"Forgotten woods. **Now**." Shumire said with a threatening look.

"_EEP!_" Sakura replied as Shumire dragged her out to the woods.

"I'll help you Mikan!" Yuu said quickly, following Shumire out.

"H-hotaru and I both will! We're class representatives!"

After the commotion died off, Ruka and everyone sat there nervously.

"You think the plan will work?" Ruka asked everyone.

"I don't know. That's not exactly how Sakura stared off here." Koko said with his ever-carefree smile.

"We're missing a key bully here, and that's Natsume." Anna said with a bright smile, only to be glared down by the fire caster.

"Mr. Bear and Mikan were just starting to get along… and now Bear has to beat Sakura up like he did when he first met her…" Tsubasa muttered.

"Why are you here?" Natsume asked pointedly as the shadow controlling special student came in through the classroom window.

"Oh. I had to ask Mr. Bear to do us that favor. He didn't want to, because now he cares about Mikan, but he says he'll do what he can to help Mikan remember the good times."

_PIYYYOOO!_

Everyone jumped and sweat dropped.

"Seems like the mutated chick is already making its way towards the forbidden woods…" Tsubasa said quietly. "I hope this works or we will have to move onto plan B."

-/-/-

_"OWWWW!"_ Sakura Mikan was holding her cheek from getting beat up. It wasn't the fact that it was humiliating, or that she lost, but it was just the fact that she was being beat up by a teddy bear.

Not just that, but a giant chick was following them too.

A really **big** fluffy yellow chick.

"I'll trick Ruka to come help us with his animal pheromones!" Yuu said eagerly, closing his eyes and sending Ruka the signal to come do his part.

But something didn't go by plan.

"Piyo?"

The giant chick suddenly stopped chasing them and turned a sickening color.

"Hey… Hotaru… can chicks turn green?"

"…"

Piyo looked very sick.

"Piyo… _piyo_ piyo…" (**Translation:** I… feel a little sick…) The chick squeaked, holding its beak with its small wings as a deep grumbling noise shook the whole forest.

**_"GYAAACK!"_**

Vomit flew like a waterfall out of the giant chicks beak.

**_"AHHHH!"_** Sakura Mikan screamed.

Hotaru managed to get into her caterpillar sleeping bag that was built like a bomb shelter and avoided the flood of half digest chicken feed and fruits.

Sakura and Yuu were not so lucky.

-/-/-

_"EWWWW GROSSS!"_

The whole class ran away from the smelly class president and troublemaker Sakura Mikan.

They stank like vomit and looked very very tired.

"I had to swim through the vomit." Yuu said, looking downcast.

"Amazing how much vomit a giant mutated chick can spurt out." Mikan said with a wan look in her eyes.

Luckily, Ruka made it in time to calm down the poor distraught chick. The giant chick apologized for ruining the plan, telling him that he had ate some bad chicken feed for breakfast.

'I have to let them know to check the expiration date on the chicken feed.' Ruka thought as he looked at the dirty pair. Only one person remains clean.

"Hotaru." Shumire pulled the cold-eyed girl away from the two stinky classmates.

_"Our plan backfired__!" _The girl hissed.

"Plan B." Hotaru replied simply.

"B-but… that's **too** cruel…" Shumire said worriedly.

"You had no problem being mean to Sakura before." Hotaru replied coldly.

"W-well… now that we know her… everyone doesn't know if this is a good idea." Shumire replied.

Hotaru just looked at Shumire.

"Her crying and sad face is so cute. It's okay. She's Mikan. It'll jog her memory."

'For Christ sakes… is she really that girls friend?' Shumire thought with a large sweat drop. 'That chick is one cold hearted and cruel friend…'

Mochu was looking at her for the next step.

'Plan B.' The curly girl mouthed to Mochu.

"**Oh god **you stink." Mochu said loudly, shoving Sakura away with his telekinesis powers and holding Sakura at dripping arms length in the air. "You completely failed the test. What a loser."

"Jeez, what're you doing in this academy, you can't even get through the Forgotten forest…"

"Gosh she stinks, she deserved the puke all over her…"

"Go get washed." Hotaru said to Sakura Mikan. "You really messed that one up."

Hotaru felt a twinge of guilt in her usually cold heart when she saw Sakura Mikans dejected look as Mochu put her down.

"S-sorry… I know y-you're my best friend… that's what everyone told me… I-I can understand why you might be so cruel to me, and even hate me… because I forgot you right? I really want to remember Hotaru… I really wanted to… go through the forest and do what you expected to make you happy… S-sorry…"

Sakura Mikan looked very sad as she bowed her head at her friend.

"I know I'm a burden to you guys… especially Hotaru… because I don't remember… so maybe you resent me, but it's hard for me too. I want to remember the memories I've had with everyone…"

"Mikan…" Hotaru started, suddenly feeling very tired. "I--."

The brown haired girl turned around and ran out, looking upset.

There was a long silence.

"I don't think that worked out Hotaru…" Tsubasa said from his seat at the teacher's desk. "You've got the teachers to not come to class so you can try this mean stint of yours… but…"

"Lets just stop this! Plan A! Plan B! Plan C!" Ruka said finally. He got up and glared at Hotaru. "This is a little **too** cruel! Yes! It's true we were mean to her in the beginning of the year but we care about her now! It's not going to jog her memory, but hurt her more! Forget it. I want no part in this."

Ruka got up to leave.

"Me too!" Shumire said, following after Ruka.

Hotaru looked a little sad. Just a little. The blonde haired pretty boy caught that look and found himself taken aback.

"I'm a bad friend huh? It's my fault she got hurt and she can't remember…"

Hotaru got up.

"Sorry."

The dark haired girl got up and silently left the room, leaving everyone in an awkward silence.

-/-/-

'That was a dumb idea.' Natsume thought as he watched them try to re-enact the day where Sakura was accepted into the academy and her peril in the Forgotten woods.

'Things never happen the same way again.'

When Sakura left near tears, and everyone started to argue, he got up quickly, feeling a little concerned.

While the others were arguing, he trailed after Sakura Mikan, and found her at the school water fountain pretending to take a drink, but her shuddering shoulders told him that she wasn't really drinking the water.

"Oy _Strawberry prints_."

"What is it Natsume…" Sakura replied, her voice a bit hoarse. She had her back facing him.

"You really can't remember?"

"No…"

The birds chirped as the sun started to set in the horizon.

"W-what're you doing here…"

"I wanted a drink of water." Natsume replied. He quickly pushed Sakura Mikan out of the way to pretend to take a gulp of water.

Instead, she twirled around to face him just as he reached over to pull her away from the fountain.

They were face to face, and her eyes were wet with tears.

"Uh…" Natsume said, his brain blanking out at the proximity of their faces.

"Why does everyone hate me? Is it because I was a bad person?"

Natsume mentally kicked himself in the head as he quickly took a step away from her.

"No."

"I feel stupid crying over something I don't quite remember… when I try to remember things, I get a bad headache."

More tears started to flow down her face.

"Even if I don't remember them, I feel connected to them, and because they're being mean, I feel even more hurt because I feel like they shouldn't be doing that…"

"Hey… you know, the Mikan we all know never cries, and always smiles and laughs. That's what we like about you most. I think they miss that, so they tease you because… they miss you."

Tears stopped flowing.

"_R-really?_"

Natsume felt tongue tied and looked away from her tear-wet eyes, which looked at him hopefully.

"**Tch**… how should I know." He replied quickly.

Sakura Mikan looked at him curiously, looking hurt at first, and a look of realization suddenly dawning on her face.

"Oh.., this feels really familiar… but somehow… I feel happy. Thank you Natsume."

A smile engulfed her face.

"I'll do my best to regain the memories that everyone finds so precious that they get irritated I don't remember…"

The girl wiped her tears with the back of her hands and giggled at Natsume's confused expression.

"Okay, I'll get back and apologize to everyone."

She hugged Natsume, making his eyes widen in surprise. But his nostrils flared for another reason.

"Thanks…"

"**Teme**… you stink. Get away from me."

**"OH NO! I'M SO SORRY! GOMEN NE!"**

-/-/-

The blonde haired boy found Sakura Mikan dressed in a regular t-shirt and a pair of sweats in front of the laundry room.

"Hey…" Ruka said quickly, stepping in front of Sakura Mikan with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay? About… before…"

Surprisingly, she looked very chipper.

"Yes! I'm okay. I'm waiting for my clothes to dry… but I wanted to apologize to the whole class and Hotaru…"

"Apologi-- you?_ Why?_" Ruka asked, his eyebrows rose.

"Because… I should try better to remember you guys." She giggled.

"I know you all care about me a lot. See? You're here."

Ruka felt his ears grow warm.

"Ano… I'm sorry I was part of the whole plan…"

"Plan?" Sakura Mikan asked, her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Er… well… we wanted you to remember us so we tried to re-enact your first days here to see if it'll work… it backfired on us… Hotaru actually cares a lot about you. I think she's frustrated you don't remember her."

"OH." Sakura replied. A warm feeling was welling up in her.

"That feels familiar." Sakura said with a warm smile. "I think, for some reason, what you're telling me is the truth…"

They stood next to each other in silence, both having slight blushes on their face.

"Ruka-pyon… what were you to me? I feel… a connection with you… did I like you before I forgot my memory?" Sakura asked suddenly, making Ruka let out a startled yelp and squeeze his bunny rabbit really hard.

"Um… I don't know… but.."

"I think maybe I did. I feel very strongly about you Ruka, and you're so nice to me… I hope I remember soon."

Blushing slightly, she hesitantly gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for being so concerned. You and Natsume are both so sweet. I'm going to go find Hotaru tomorrow and talk to her… Oh! I think my laundry is done!"

She left Ruka looking dazed as he touched his cheek with his hand.

'I'm never going to wash this cheek…' He thought dreamily.

-/-/-

Natsume watched the whole thing from the hallway. Just when he heard their voices, for some reason, he hid from their sight. He was holding the plastic hamper handles tightly. He had come down the hall to do laundry, and just happened to be there.

'So annoying… if Ruka can just flirt with her somewhere less public.' He thought tersely.

"Ruka-pyon… what were you to me? I feel… a connection with you… did I like you before I forgot my memory?"

He heard Mikans voice and felt his spine stiffen, and although he didn't really want to spy on his best friend, he found himself peeking around the corner to watch them.

He saw Sakura Mikan bring her cute little face close to Rukas cheek and kiss it lightly. Of course, he could not miss the blush that went across his friends face, or the light blush across Sakura's face.

He felt something snapping. He looked down blankly.

His tight grip hand broken the plastic hamper handle.

'Damn. I have to get a new hamper.'

(Don't be ridiculous Natsume! It's just the handle!)

He heard Sakura skipping away and footsteps coming down the hallway towards him.

"Natsume!"

"Oy." The black haired boy said with no expression on his face, nodding to Ruka in acknowledgement.

"Laundry." He replied to Ruka's questioning look.

There was a long silence as they both stood in the hallway awkwardly.

"Oh… er… _well_… Sakura Mikan looks all right… **I mean**… I hope she gets her memory back soon." Ruka stuttered, looking at his friend and feeling heat rise up and making him redder than he already was. Actually, he was turning a bit purple from all the blushing that day.

Ruka wasn't stupid, he was sure that Natsume had some feelings for his crush, but he wasn't one hundred percent sure.

Not just that, but he wasn't sure if Natsume saw or heard everything that had been happening.

"I hope she doesn't remember me. _Correction_. I would rather she **forgets about me **and gets out of my life." Natsume replied without thinking.

"Why?" Ruka asked, looking a bit confused.

"Because."

Natsume didn't really answer the question.

"Why?" Ruka prodded again. "C'mon. I'm your best friend."

"Because I hate that idiot." Natsume snapped.

"Oh."

Ruka and Natsume blinked.

"S-sakura-chan…" Ruka managed out as they turned around to see Sakura Mikan staring at them.

There was a long silence and several tumbleweeds passed by before someone managed to talk.

"_Umm…_ Okay. I'll get going now." Sakura responded quickly. Laughing loudly. "Whoops! _Ahahaha! _**Bye!**"

Sakura Mikan turned to run away quickly, her mind screaming at her to get out of there.

"Mikan."

A hand grabbed her arm, surprising Ruka and Natsume himself.

The black haired boy was holding her arm.

'What the hell are you doing?' He thought to himself.

"Y-yes?" Sakura said, shaking slightly at Natsume's dark look.

"… He's better for you…" He replied.

He quickly let go of her arm and pushed past her.

'What was that?' Ruka thought blinking in confusion.

'What the **hell** was that?'

-/-/-

To be continued…

Preview for next chapter:

**Chapter Title:**I Remember Tsubasa-senpai!

_"Oh!"_

Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume whipped their heads back at the girl who was rubbing her head after her rough fall off the tree branch.

"Oy. You Ok? Because if you got another head injury, I don't think you would be able to handle any more brain cells being lost moron." Natsume said with a tint of annoyance.

"Tsubasa-senpai..."

"Huh? Yes?"

The handsome shadow controlling middle schooler leaned forward, hoping that Sakura wasn't injured.

"You okay Mikan-chan?"

"S...s-senpai... **_SENPAI_**!"

To his surprise, the young girl jumped up and hugged him.

"W-w-whoa! Y-you're going to get me killed girl!" The black haired dark eyed boy yelped as he gathered the girl up in his arms.

You couldn't miss the two deathly glares coming from the two hottest young elementary students in the school. You couldn't forget the fact that one of them was a dangerous alice.

Tsubasa felt his life on the line.

"S-sakura you..."

"I was so scared senpai! I missed you! I really am glad I remember you!"

"**What?** You remember me?"


End file.
